Box In The Attic
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: What happens when you come home to find Arthur watching your old band videos? AU England x Reader .


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia Hidekazu Himaruya does.

**A/N:** I don't know why I wrote this it's just a thing I thought about and decided on writing it XD anyways enjoy~ this is a Reader x Britain thing. This is the first time I am writing like this so please bear with me.

**Summary:** What happens when you come home to find Arthur watching your old band videos? AU England x Reader~.

* * *

I go to World College with my boyfriend and that is how I met all of his other strange but funny friends. I have been dating Arthur Kirkland for over two years now and the amount of things we have in the attic of our house is crazy. I think I heard him say this morning that he was going to clean the attic… oh well as long as he keeps his hands away from my special box.

I got back from Ivan Braginski's (One of Arthur's friends who everyone finds scary I don't know why, he is such a nice person) house after a project he had to do for Business class and when I opened the door I saw Arthur on the couch watching one of the videos I took years ago and on the coffee table was my special box! I was sort of a punk, like Arthur, when I was in high school and I used to shoot videos of my band playing in a studio for fun, which is stored in a box in the attic of the house.

In the video he was watching I was singing Helter Skelter and Arthur watched in amazement because of how raspy my voice was in that song since my voice is as he told me once 'your voice is as sweet and soft as honey, my dear'. I must have closed the door a little loudly because then he paused the video and slowly got up and turned around to face me with a very seductive smile plastered on his lips. "My, my, I didn't know you were like this a few years ago, love~"

Suddenly he pressed me against the wall and I felt his warm breath against my ear. With a gruff raspy voice he said, "You know, dear, I used to be just like you" which made my knees go weak but he held me up with one arm.

He then threw me on the couch. When I opened my eyes he was right on top of me, straddling me to be precise. He opened the buttons of his shirt and took it off but left the tie on him. He was just about to open my buttons when Francis suddenly walks in.

" 'Ello Angleterre! I rang the doorbell and there was no answer and your door was unlock- Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Lookie 'ere~" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Francis…out…NOW!" Arthur said sounding really…creepy and glaring at Francis, which freaked both of us out.

"Ah…Oui…oui" he cleared his throat " 'Ey, you both 'ave to come out too! If I cant watch…or join in… you can't either!" he exclaimed pointing at a half opened Cupboard.

At that moment, out came a blushing and frowning Hungarian girl and Japanese boy. They were carrying a sketch pen, a sketchbook, a camera, a camera stand and other equipment. When did they get in there? How did they bring all that in without Arthur and I noticing? "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-" he cit himself off and realized our current situation and said "Never mind… I'll deal you later… now GET OUT!" and so they did.

"Now… where were we, love?"

He started kissing me along the jaw line and made his way down my neck and nips my neck and sucking it. I tried to hold my moan but then I gave in. The feeling was foreign to me and I blushed hard. He gave a smirk and said, "hmm.. Now that is quite adorable"

"ahh…ngh…A-arthur!" I gasped and he quickly stopped sucking and pressed his lips against mine forcefully and slipped his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance in which he won easily. He started moving his tongue making me moan louder, making him chuckle and pull away.

"Let's see if we can make that a little bit louder, shall we?" he whispers and looks at my blushing face.

Arthur then stood up, pulled me into another kiss and carried me, bridal style, into his room and shuts the door with his foot.

* * *

On the door of his room a white light appeared and made its way to the center of the door and the light transformed to a sign that said "Francis. I said stay OUT!" With that Francis popped up out of nowhere, read the sign and with his head hung low he walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** this is the first time I have ever written something like this… I know nothing makes sense but I felt like writing it. Please review and tell me what you guys think and I think I should stick with cheesy fanfictions… this isn't really my cup of tea.


End file.
